Episode 7886 (11th June 2012)
Plot Simon refuses to eat his breakfast and calls Peter a loser. Peter does his best to remain calm. Dev tries to organise the kids' breakfast and get them ready for school in the absence of Sunita. When Maria discovers that her front door lock is broken, Marcus sorts it out and offers to take Liam to nursery. It's clear that Maria is completely smitten with Marcus. Simon is called to the headmaster's office after getting upset in assembly. However whilst Brian has his back turned, Simon does a runner. Sunita tells Karl how Dev found out about the cash and suspects that she's got another man. Karl tells her that she should have been more careful but Sunita reckons it might be for the best. Karl's quietly worried. In the salon, Maria bangs on about Marcus and how wonderful he is. Audrey and David secretly wonder if she fancies him. Carla delivers the news to Peter and Ken that Simon has gone missing. Peter, Ken, Leanne and Carla frantically search for Simon. Meanwhile, Simon lets himself into the flat. When Lewis calls in sick, Nick is forced to promote Gail to waitress for the afternoon. Eva takes charge and Nick's grateful. Dev begs Sunita to give their marriage another go but Sunita's adamant that it's over and she doesn't love him any more. Dev's devastated. Peter and Carla report Simon's disappearance to the police. Unbeknown to them, Simon is hiding in a kitchen cupboard. After another frantic search for Simon, Peter and Carla return to the flat only to find Simon drunk and unconscious with Carla's empty wine bottle next to him. Leanne rows with Peter and Carla in the hospital waiting area. She tells them that they're not fit to look after Simon and he'd be better off with her. Simon regains consciousness with Ken, Peter, Carla and Leanne at his bedside. When Sunita tells Karl that she's left Dev, Karl quickly makes it clear that their relationship was only a fling and he fully intends to stay with Stella. Sunita's gutted. Dev tries to hide his tears from Aadi and Asha as he struggles to make their tea. Eva tells Stella that she reckons Nick wants her back. Nick arrives at the hospital and offers Leanne his support. Sunita urges Karl to leave Stella for her but Karl insists it's over between them leaving Sunita heartbroken. Back at home, it's clear Peter blames Carla for the incident with Simon. Carla's hurt and goes to Michelle's flat for the night. Peter sits and cries alone. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast *Police Officer - Giles Ford *Doctor - Sue Kelly Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Bessie Street School - Headmaster's office *Weatherfield General - A&E, reception, Simon's room and corridor Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *This episode was shown at 8.00pm due to Euro 2012 football coverage. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon leaves school without permission and shuts himself in a cupboard at home as a frantic search is launched. While hiding, he finds some wine stashed away by Carla, and Peter later discovers him unconscious on the sofa with the open bottle; Dev begs Sunita to give their relationship another chance, but she has already assured Karl that he's the man she wants; and Nick leaves Eva in the lurch at the overstretched Bistro to help Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,980,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns